Reason
by Megaraptor The Scribe
Summary: [Energon] Just before challenging Galvatron, Six Shot thinks about where he's been, and where he's headed... Of a day long since passed, and a lesson taught to him by his brother.


**Reason**  
By: Megaraptor the Scribe 

_DISCLAIMER - I do not own Transformers. Transformers: Energon/Super Link is the property of Hasbro, Takara, Voicebox, and We've. This work of fiction is mine and mine alone. I do not seek to profit from this work. _

AUTHOR'S NOTE - This takes place during the episode "Galvatron, Terror." Spoilers for that particular episode.

* * *

Everything was ready. 

Those boneheads Mirage, Snow Cat, and Demolishor were all sealed up in the corridors. Galvatron was on his way to the Super Energon pool, unknowing that he, Six Shot, was already lying in wait to ambush him.

This was what he had been waiting for, and not just since he'd entered Galvatron's service. That had merely served to open his eyes to how truly mad and undeserving Galvatron was. No… he had been waiting for this for years.

This was the destiny his brother had promised him.

* * *

SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER

"There we go… how does that suit you, Shockblast?"

Six Shot stepped back as his brother rose from the operating table. The purple Decepticon turned his single eye toward his left arm, which was now equipped with a large and potentially powerful beam gun.

"…This is it then, Six Shot?" Shockblast said softly, his eye lighting up green.

Six Shot would have blinked if he had eyes. Was there something wrong with it? "Y-yes brother," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Shockblast stared at the arm, and then looked at his brother, who waited for his answer. Slowly, the darker-colored robot of the two rose his arm up and down, as if unsure about the weapon that he was now equipped with.

It surprised Six Shot, then, when his brother suddenly lunged at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Shockblast cried, raising his arm towards the ceiling of the dimly lit room. "You're a genius, Six Shot! Heh heh heh! This should be more than enough to tear through anyone who gets in my way!"

Six Shot let out a sigh of relief from his intake valves. "Th-thanks, brother," he said. "I only wish I could have tested it out first…"

"Hey, if it's anything like the rest of the stuff you build, it'll work just fine," Shockblast said, releasing him. "Besides, if it doesn't, you can just fix it, right?"

Six Shot rubbed his head, looking down. "I guess. If it works, I can build one for myself…"

"Whatever floats your boat," Shockblast said, leaning against a wall, rubbing his new arm as if it were a pet. His eye lit up again as he chuckled devilishly. "Yes, this should do nicely when Megatron gets back from that planet… what was it called again?"

Six Shot cowered back a bit. "Earth," he said to himself. "Um… Shockblast…?"

Shockblast looked up, sensing the apprehension in his brother's voice. "…What is it now, Six Shot?"

Six Shot looked back down at the ground. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You're strong, brother, but…"

"But what?" Shockblast said, his voice becoming harsher.

"But… should we really challenge Megatron? He's been in power longer than we've been alive! And to go through him we'd have to-"

WHAM!-

Six Shot flew back, hitting the wall and slumping down. He groaned as electricity sparked from the crack in his optic, and he then looked up. "Shockblast, why did you hit m-"

He was silenced as he noticed that Shockblast had leveled the gun at his face.

"What kinda slag is this Six Shot!" his brother screamed angrily. "We come this far, and all of a sudden you're questioning me!"

"Shockblast, I just-!"

"We've been under that horn-headed idiot's thumb ever since we joined this slag-forsaken army!" Shockblast snarled, his eye glowing furiously. "I've had to answer to that idiot and his stupid subordinates! I, for one, am sick of it! I'm not going to go on being Megatron's cannon fodder for the rest of my days, and you're either with me or against me!"

"Brother…" Six Shot whimpered, cowering beneath his brother. "I'm sorry… you're right! I should never question you!"

"Good," Shockblast said. However, he did not lower his new beam cannon for several moments. When he did, though, much to Six Shot's surprise, he reached down and helped his brother up.

"Now come on," Shockblast said, turning for the exit. "We may have the power we need, but we still need to lay low. Bide our time, y'know?"

Six Shot nodded, and followed him slowly. "Yes brother…"

It was then that Shockblast laughed. He stopped, turned around, and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Great things brother," he said, his optic glowing yet again. "Great things are in store for both of us…"

Six Shot stared in disbelief, shocked at this sudden display of affection. Then he nodded, placing his own hand on Shockblast's shoulder.

"Great things…"

* * *

Great things. That's what his brother had told him. 

Shockblast never made good on his promise. As soon as Megatron returned from Earth, that whole mess with Unicron started up (the first one). Then, Megatron "died"… but not at his or his brother's hand. Then, the so-called peace started. Shockblast proved to be… unsuited to peace, and thus, the only destiny that awaited them both was imprisonment.

Then his brother escaped, and joined Megatron, who had returned, and his soldiers. Six Shot figured that Shockblast just intended to use the situation so he could seize power.

But he failed. And while he fell, Megatron had lived, and returned to Cybertron to gain even more power. Now, as Galvatron, he controlled more than just the lives of the Decepticons, he controlled the entire planet…

Optimus Prime. He was the one who had taken his brother away from him. He was the one who kept Shockblast from fulfilling his promise to him.

Shockblast had been, quite frankly, an idiot. Six Shot had realized that long ago. He was also selfish, psychopathic, and foolishly rushed into everything he did. If he had been where Six Shot was right now, he wouldn't have bothered lying in wait, he would have simply attacked Galvatron outright.

But Shockblast had also taught him to be strong. And even if he had been self-absorbed, he taught Six Shot a valuable lesson… to never let himself be a pawn. Six Shot knew what all the other Decepticons refused to acknowledge. He was capable of great things, and all he had to do was take it.

It was then that Six Shot took notice of the fact that Galvatron had entered the chamber. This was it, he thought, as he charged energy into his beam cannon. This was his chance… his chance to become more.

And no matter whether he succeeded or failed, he was free.

One way or another, he would make his brother proud.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
I hope you all enjoyed that. I've been wanting to do a story about Six Shot for some time now. While I have issues with some of the story decisions in Energon/SL, I always thought that he was one of the best characters in the show. 

When I decided to write this story, I wanted to touch on two things… what makes Sixshot tick, and the relationship that he had with his Shockblast, the latter of which, unfortunately, the show didn't touch on.

Hopefully I've succeeded at this little character piece, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
